


STARK SIBLINGS

by billymandykristoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billymandykristoff/pseuds/billymandykristoff
Summary: after the Funeral, Harley meets Morgan. they spend time together peter gets jealous but little does he know that all three of them have a special connection





	STARK SIBLINGS

Morgan was a kid and devastated after her father’s funeral, she saw every single one of the hero that she has heard stories of from her father, who no matter what superhero he told her about was still her favourite and will always be. But there was one person she couldn’t recognise, she thought she knew him somehow but couldn’t get it who he was. He smiled at her mother with a curt nod. Her mother seemed to know who he was and so did uncle Happy and uncle Rhodey. He stayed around after the funeral too, helping mom out and he even gave Morgan a Dora the Explorer watch saying “ it’s a special edition watch. Your father had a special connection with it, it reminds me of our time and I want you to have it to know that no matter what circumstances you can count on me.” At the exact moment, Morgan looked at the same watch he was wearing that looked very old as if someone has had it for years. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. “ Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, silly me. Hi, Morgan, I am Harley, I don’t know that your dad told you about me or not but there was time when he and I went on an adventure and I honestly that was the best time of my life, since then he has always been in touch with me and I could always count on him for help. So to return the favour as much as I can I want to do the same for you. If you’ll have me as your big brother?” he looked at her with hope in his eyes that she might say yes, and she did with a huge smile on her face and extended her small hands towards him as an ode to a new friendship.  
Some time passes by and Harley stayed in touch with Morgan to which Pepper was grateful. Morgan got to have a sibling like figure who doesn’t obsess over her all the time and sees her as a kid as everyone should and having Harley around grounded Morgan a lot because he was one of the few people in their life including Happy who weren’t about the superhero life. Harley always made time for Morgan even when he had college and Morgan who was spoiled by her uncle Happy and uncle Rhodey got to meet Harley anytime she wanted too, and it’s not like anyone can say no to that little munchkin, even if they did want to they didn’t, she reminded too much of Tony to them that seeing her happy was all they wanted. She was pretty smart and manipulative for a five-year-old and they didn’t expect anything else from the daughter of TONY STARK and PEPPER POTTS. She had everyone wrapped around her fingers even when they all said they aren’t, secretly they all were and were proud of her. She gets what she wants from anyone be it the King of Wakanda or God of Thunder. One day Harley is babysitting Morgon and Happy is babysitting them. If you think that even for one moment uncle Happy “ forehead of security” is going to let Morgan be alone then you are wrong but he trusts Harley even when he says that he is a mess like Tony was he loves that kid to death. “Hi, Happy! I was hoping to spend some time with Morgan as Ms Potts is busy with the Stark industry….” he went quiet when he felt someone else was there with them, someone he didn’t know. “ Peter what are you doing here? Don’t you have patrolling to do??” Happy asked nonchalantly. “Who else is here? I thought it was just you and Morgan?” Peter asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. “ oh it’s just Harley, he came over to spend time with Morgan, look I’m a little bit busy with something, why don’t you go inside and hang out with them. Surely Morgan would introduce you to her big brother.” Peter went still, his jaw dropped to the ground when he heard those two words *big brother* He didn’t know Tony had another son, no one ever told him about any Harley kid. He went inside and what he saw made his heartache.   
“No morgan you can’t do that! That’s wrong” Harley spoke almost out of breath trying to catch Morgan from the looks of it they were playing “the floor is lava”. “Boo hoo, I won. And you're in lava Harley! Get out before you get hurt.” morgan speaks while jumping towards Harley from the couch and he catches her effortlessly, both of them are laughing when they notice someone is at the door. “PETEEEE! ” she jumps down of off Harley and runs to Peter with so much excitement it was like watching a sun being born. Peter kneels down to his knees to embrace the oncoming hug. “How is my favourite human doing today? I see Happy is actually happy so what is that about? You let him go easy this time?? ”. Peter almost forgets about Harley. “Do you guys want snacks? Now that you have spent all of your energy running and speaking everything in one go. What say noodle-boy?”, Harley says with a smirk playing on his face and Peter is now totally confused and angry, who is he and who did he call noodle-boy? What is going on??. Peter was on the verge of crying internally before he could say anything the person had gone to the kitchen and Morgan was now pulling him in the same direction, he had so many questions and he was nowhere getting them answered. “Morgan bear will you tell me who is that guy you were playing with? And if possible why did he call me noodle-boy?”, Peter muttered the last part but little did he know that she heard him. “Oh, that is Harley! Mom says he is like my brother and he said that daddy told him that they were connected, he gave me this watch too and daddy gave this to him when he was little and now we have matching watches isn’t that cool! And he says noodle-boy is a much cooler name than Spiderman.” they had reached the kitchen and Morgan had left peter’s hand and was already sitting on one of the chairs. Peter watched everything in slow motion he was still processing the fact that this person who Happy says is a brother to Morgan but Mr Stark didn’t have any kids and he also knows that I am Spiderman and who does he think he is saying that noodle-boy is am much cooler name than SPIDERMAN? seriously. WHO IS HE?  
There is no way possible that this guy knows who I am. I mean it took the Avengers a lot of time to realise who I was and even then they didn't believe.  
"Pete c'mon sit here and eat with us, Harley makes the best-grilled cheese sandwiches, you'll love them." Harley chuckled a little and offered Peter to take a seat and Peter obliged, he thought he'd ask him after Morgan has slept, she doesn't need to know about this. When Harley gives Peter the plate he notices the same pink watch that Morgan had on. Ok, Peter was done he had to ask, now it was all too much for him, but before he could say anything Harley excuses himself to his room he said which was weird because he didn’t know anyone else lived here expect Ms Potts and Morgan. “Peter you don’t love me anymore, you don’t come over to meet me, do you hate me now??”, Morgan says with a pouty face and now Peter feels guilty, it surely has been a long time since he met Morgan but he’s glad to be here now and wants to spend more time with her before it’s too late and he gets replaced by this random dude. “NO no no no, I have not been ignoring you, you know that I can’t do that right. And someone has to be spiderman to help little children like you right?” he says sheepishly trying to mask his embarrassed face. They talk for some time while eating their sandwiches and Morgan was right they were soo good. “Morgan if you have finished your sandwich clean your toys or I’ll sell them and no you can’t ask Peter to help you I have to talk to him”, Harley says with a smirk on his face to the both of them, mark Peter officially scared. Morgan whines and then stomps towards her toys, “play with Harley. He’ll be a brother to you. He doesn’t even listen to me.” muttering to herself. Peter and Harley laugh at her antics a little not to show her that they were laughing when she is out of the kitchen Harley clears his throat. “So, this is for you. I thought we were never going to meet.” Harley produces a box towards Peter waiting patiently for him to accept, Oh! And by the way, I am Harley keener and no I am not Mr stark’s son or anything but Morgan is like a sister to me”. Peter opens the box and what he sees makes him kinda confused again, it’s the same watch Harley and Morgan were wearing. What is this? Some kind of cult he doesn’t know about? “What is this?” “it’s the same watch Morgan and I have but you must have noticed it by now. Tony gave it to me when he was with me and the watched was a reminder for me to get my life together and He helped me with it, you see we all are connected”, he says fondly looking at his own watch which was very old.” its a children’s watch I mean she would be happy with it but I don’t understand your fascination with it”, Peter asks Harley while nodding towards Morgan. Harley chuckles at him and simply says “it’s a limited edition”. Peter finally asks him how he knows about him being spiderman and he tells him that he had always known about it and he was also one of the few people who told Tony about him when he saw him on youtube, how Tony found Peter and told Harley about him. Peter was overwhelmed by all this newfound information especially how he and Mr Stark met. “You know when you got dusted like so many other people he was devastated and blamed himself for everything, I remember him calling me frantically after the snap to see if I was there or not and when I didn’t pick up he sent Happy to see me. I lost all my family in the snap and he even offered me to move in with him till I wanted to but when I told him I didn’t want to, he understood it and was there for me. I remember when he told me about Morgan, he was so happy when she was born. I distant myself from him because he had a family of his own but him being him never let me go off alone, I knew he had been keeping tabs on my whereabouts and how I was, it felt nice to have a family you know. After my first job I made sure to buy these two watches one for Morgan when she grows up and one for you when you come back. And he did bring you back.” Peter was almost in tears listening to everything and now he had a whole new kind of respect for Mr Stark.  
“You know I am YOUR big brother as well”, Harley told Peter with a smirk on his face. “I wouldn’t have you any other way”, Peter told him while tackling him with a hug. “This is not fair, you guys can’t have a hug without me!”, and cue Morgan jump at both of her brothers and they had a tickle fight. That day Peter knew that even if Mr Stark is gone he will never seize to surprise him or anyone.


End file.
